


Wanted

by fandomshere_fandomsthere



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fantasy AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomshere_fandomsthere/pseuds/fandomshere_fandomsthere
Summary: Ross O'Donovan is one of the most wanted men in the kingdom.





	Wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it a bad idea to work on multiple stories at the same time? Probably! Do I care very much? Nope!
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy! I came up with the concept for this a few days ago, and Siren_Of_Old and I agreed that Rubberdoop fit it pretty well :)

            The only sounds Ross could hear were his heavy breathing, his blood roaring in his ears, and the dull thump of his feet on the ground. He was vaguely aware of Holly running next to him. A spot of faded pink appeared through gaps in the branches in his peripheral vision. This was bad, they almost never got caught—Ross’ train of thought ground to a screeching halt as his foot caught on a tree root and the forest floor came up to meet him. The sack he was carrying slipped out of his grip and fell to the ground with a clatter.

            “God damn it Ross!” Holly snapped. “Watch where you’re going!” She only waited to see that he was alright before shooting off in the trees again.

            “Sorry, Jesus,” Ross grumbled loudly. The sound of horses whinnying and men shouting in the distance filled his veins with adrenaline. He ignored the stinging in his palms and snatched up the sack, leaving a few gold pieces in his wake.

            “This looks bad!” he shouted once he caught up to Holly, who ducked under a low-hanging branch.

            “Sure does!” she shouted back. “Fallen tree!” They both leaped nimbly over a fallen tree that was laying in their path.

            Ross couldn’t help letting out a bark of hysterical laughter once his feet hit the ground again. This was what he lived for—the chase, the thrill, the burn of adrenaline coursing through his entire body. Sure, the money was nice, and being a mercenary from time to time was exciting too, but situations like this made him feel _alive._ He and Holly had escaped the law many a time before and they would do it again. That was what thieves and rogues were the best at, after all.

            “In here, quick!” Ross called. He gestured wildly to an ancient tree whose roots created a small dome that reached no higher than his knee. There was a gap low to the ground just big enough for Ross to squeeze through. Holly dropped to the ground and wriggled into the small space, and Ross followed.

            The pounding of horse hooves shook the earth. Ross held his breath as the sound came closer. Holly was covering her mouth with both of her hands and inching away from the gap until she was pressed up against the wall of roots. Whinnies filled the air. The horses galloped on, encouraged by the shouts of their riders. Ross slowly let out his breath through his nose, and Holly’s tense form relaxed. Ross’ heart was still pounding away in his chest—he could faintly hear it.

            “Should we wait to see if they come back?” Holly whispered.

            “Fuck no,” Ross said. “Let’s get out of here while we can.”

            With that, they escaped the musty hiding place and dashed into the forest.

* * *

 

            “God, that was close,” Ross said with a relieved sigh. He and Holly were walking through the trees at a much more leisurely pace now. The sun was filtering through the leaves, dappling the forest ground, and Ross was suddenly very grateful that he wasn’t in a dungeon lit only by torchlight.

            “Too close if you ask me,” Holly remarked. “You really need to be more careful.”

            “All I did was stab him!” Ross exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. “What else was I supposed to do when he caught us stuffing half of his bedroom into a sack? And how was I supposed to know that he’d call for help? Or that the royal guards were patrolling the area that day?” Holly simply laughed and rolled her eyes in reply, and Ross grinned.

            Ross and Holly had been partners in crime for a few years now. It had started with her holding a dagger to his throat after he’d shooed away a pigeon—by hitting it with his empty pint of ale. Apparently the bird in question had been her pet. Ross soon found out that Holly protected her birds like they were her children. How she’d manage to get a pigeon into a tavern, he had no idea, but who was he to question? Stranger things had happened at that place. They’d started off constantly winding up on the same jobs (honestly, Vernon had no faith in either of them), and once they found they worked well together, they’d become a duo. Ross enjoyed her company and her peculiar love for feathered creatures. Holly had once met a baby gryphon and cooed at it for ten minutes without noticing the mother looming menacingly in the shadows.

            “Do you think we should give Vernon a cut?” Holly asked.

            Ross raised an eyebrow. “Why would we do that? We’ve never given him anything from jobs we do ourselves before. Wait, _shit,_ do we owe him?”

            “No, no. This one’s just different. We wouldn’t have known the guy was loaded if we hadn’t killed his wife a few weeks ago.”

            “He lives in a mansion that’s just about half the size of the king’s castle, Holly. We would have figured it out eventually.”

            “You’re right. So fifty-fifty like usual?”

            “I was thinking sixty-forty. You haven’t carried this once. Hell, you haven’t even offered—hey! _Ow!_ Stop throwing acorns at me!”

            “Keep it up and you’ll have nothing _but_ acorns! No gold for you!”

            “Where are you even getting those?!”

            “This forest’s mostly oak trees!”

            Ross laughed and continued to dodge the acorns Holly was pelting at him until she ran out and tired of looking for more. They walked on in silence until they reached a stream and followed it to an abandoned cottage. The duo had found it a month or two earlier. Its moss-covered stone walls and sagging rood didn’t make for a stable structure, but it was a place good enough to hide their stolen goods they had yet to sell. Holly also felt that it was a better place to keep her birds; they were more at home in the forest than in the city. A pigeon sat on a pile of moss-covered bricks in front of the cottage and began cooing excitedly when it saw Holly.

            “Well hello!” she said, voice dripping with affection as she approached the bird. “Aren’t you the most handsome pigeon? Aren’t you, Fancy Feet?” She stroked the feathers on his neck with one finger, and the bird closed its eyes in contentment. Ross shook his head and entered the cottage. He lifted a cobblestone from the floor and fished out a second brown sack similar to the one he had in his hands. Holly joined him after a moment, and they started to take inventory of their earnings.

            “We probably could have gotten more if the guards hadn’t been there,” Ross grumbled as he examined a gold candlestick.

            “Probably,” Holly agreed. “Too bad we can’t go back.”

            “Says who?”

            Holly stared at Ross incredulously. “Ross, we’ve killed this guy’s wife, stolen a bunch of his shit, and _stabbed_ him within the same month. If he wasn’t on high alert before, he definitely will be now.”

            Ross sighed. “But he had _so much gold._ We didn’t even get to check the cellar. What if there are treasure chests or something? They could be full of jewels!”

            “You don’t even know if these hypothetical chests exist,” Holly pointed out.

            “We’ll be careful,” Ross insisted, ignoring her disbelieving snort. “Go in the middle of the night, only take a few things. Think about it. If we get lucky, there could be enough for us to get out of here.”

            Holly sighed. Ross knew he was right, and she knew that too. The reason Holly had become a thief in the first place was out of need for money to leave the kingdom. After her grandfather died, she’d had nothing left there. Originally, Ross hadn’t wanted to go with her, but after a few years, he couldn’t imagine life without her. In deciding to accompany Holly on her flight from the kingdom, he’d doubled the amount of money needed to leave while still having enough to start a new life. Holly didn’t mind if it took longer to scrounge up the money. She was glad to not be alone.

            “Fine,” Holly said. “But like you said, we go in the middle of the night. And we can’t hurt anyone if we’re being careful. No stabbing this time!”

            “But we’re going?”

            Holly crossed her arms. “We’re going.”

            “Yes!” Ross let out a whoop and punched the air triumphantly. The many scrapes in his palms stung when he clenched his fingers, and he winced.

            “Let me see,” Holly said. She gently uncurled Ross’ fingers in her lap and assessed the cuts.

            “They’re not that bad,” Ross said. Holly ignored him and began treating the cuts with the small amount of healing magic that oozed from her fingertips. Ross watched her quietly, his gaze lingering on her pink locks and thick eyelashes. Leaving the kingdom was one reason he wanted money, but there was another reason that had been lingering in the back of his mind for quite some time now.

            “We shouldn’t break in again too soon,” Holly said without looking up.

            Ross nodded. “We should wait like a week. He’ll probably start letting his guard down by then.”

            “Makes sense,” Holly agreed. She took Ross’ other hand in her lap. “Alright. In a week, we go back. We should start planning soon.”

            “Right. Now since we’ll be going in the middle of the night, I was thinking we could dress in all black…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barry won't be coming in until a little later UwU For now, enjoy Ross and Holly! They're too perfect. I had to include them.


End file.
